


I Feel Fine

by Swoonz13



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angel Wings, Angst, Chloe Decker Finds Out, Comedy, Episode: s03e24 A Devil of My Word, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Devil Reveal, Protective Chloe Decker, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 15:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoonz13/pseuds/Swoonz13
Summary: The next few things happened simultaneously.  Chloe saw the man squeeze off a round aimed squarely at her chest. Strong Armani clad arms encircled her, and snatched her backwards. Her view was obstructed by a wall of pearlescent white feathers.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 75
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The obligatory Season 3 finale rewrite.
> 
> This is mostly complete, but I’m actually not entirely sure how many chapters it will shake out to be, or if it will turn into more than one story. For now, let’s call it a WIP.
> 
> I own nothing, this is just for fun.

Chloe made the call in a split second. She new how it would end. They were hopelessly outnumbered, and Pierce’s men were pointing semi-automatic weapons at them. It was the definition of overkill. But none of this changed her mind.

Pierce, freshly revealed as the Sinnerman crime boss, had just made his intention to murder Lucifer known. He’d offered to spare her life if only she’d step aside and leave her partner, her best friend, the man she lo—No. She would not give Pierce a clear shot at Lucifer.

“Detective, for once I agree with this imbecile. Step aside,” Lucifer stated calmly.

But Chloe had already done the math. She understood better than most how dangerous the life of a cop was. Her father had paid the ultimate price on duty, and she could think of no more honorable a death than following in his footsteps fighting for what was right.

She took a step in front of Lucifer. 

She could feel both Lucifer and Pierce tense at her decision. Perhaps the Sinnerman wasn’t as cold-blooded as he was rumored to be. She might be able to talk him down.

She appealed to their former relationship, Pierce’s supposed love for her, begged for her life. Then she saw it: that flicker of reluctance behind Pierce’s slate gray eyes. She took a chance. 

She drew and fired her weapon. Pierce fell, and the lackey to his right reacted without blinking. 

The next few things happened simultaneously. She saw the man squeeze off a round aimed squarely at her chest. Strong Armani clad arms encircled her, and snatched her backwards. Her view was obstructed by a wall of pearlescent white feathers. She was spinning away from the gunfire.

She barely had time to register that Lucifer was holding her close to his body in an effort to shield her when the torrent of gunfire rained down on them. Lucifer jerked in tandem with the shots, but somehow had the wherewithal to cover her ears with his large hands. Then he was screaming in pain, leaning slightly into her for support as more bullets found their mark. But he was still upright. How was he still upright?

Suddenly, he looped one arm around her waist, and the wall of feathers slapped backwards with enough force to send the marble statues placed around the room flying. Then they were airborne.

Chloe couldn’t see Lucifer’s face, her back was still flush to his chest, so she couldn’t quite tell how they were ascending so quickly. She had nothing to hold onto except Lucifer’s arms that were currently wrapped around her torso. She could still see the feathers every so often out of her peripheral vision, but she was more concerned with the labored breathing of the man behind her. 

Lucifer had to have taken several bullets. He should be bleeding out right now. They both should be. Somehow, though, he was miraculously alive. Lucifer shuddered against her, and held her tighter, and she wondered just how much longer she would be able to make that statement. 

“Cover your head!” he commanded her. 

She glanced upwards and saw what he was warning her about. They were headed at full speed into a glass skylight. She did as she was told, grateful for the gray canvas jacket she’d selected to wear that day as they crashed through the window. 

Shards of glass rained down below them as their continued upward trajectory made it appear that Pierce’s men were shrinking before her eyes. 

She expected them to stop, but the building beneath them continued to get farther away, until Chloe realized they’d changed directions. They veered to the left, headed towards a nearby skyscraper with a helipad. 

Chloe scrabbled for purchase against Lucifer’s forearms as they swooped downwards to the rooftop. She slammed her eyes closed, preparing to brace herself for a crash landing, but her knees barely even bent when they touched down. 

Lucifer’s arms dropped from around her waist and she spun to face him.

“Lucifer, what—?” Chloe stopped dead in her tracks.

Lucifer was panting, grimacing in pain, and behind him, the mysterious wall of feathers revealed themselves to be wings—honest to God wings— and they were attached to her partner.

“It’s all true,” she whispered.

“T-told you they weren’t metaphors,” Lucifer wheezed. Then he collapsed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until next week, but screw it. My AC has been out and I’m melting. 1 review=1 ice cube in my drink 🤣

Chloe was no stranger to having her world turned upside down. She’d been 19 when her father, the best and bravest man she’d ever known, had been gunned down in cold blood. Her grief had been crippling, but that news had permanently altered her life’s path. She’d adapted, and gotten stronger. It was because of that pain that she was able to step away from a life of acting in cheap, schlocky movies and towards a life pursuing justice with the LAPD. 

Now, high above LA on top of an unknown skyscraper, she was face to face with yet another reality shattering revelation. The man she’d been working with for the past three years, her partner and best friend, had in fact been telling the absolute truth for as long as she’d known him. Lucifer Morningstar was the actual Devil. Which meant that God, Heaven, Hell... Her head spun.

She was helpless, frozen in place staring at Lucifer’s prone and bloodied body. He was mercifully unconscious, but his handsome face was drawn in pain and he was far paler than he should be. Her initial assessment had been correct—he’d taken just as many bullets as she’d feared. The wings, previously white and unblemished, were speckled with growing patches of red. She should get closer, try to stop the bleeding, but she couldn’t move.

Her phone rang, and she answered it automatically.

“Dan?” she said, still slightly dazed.

“Chloe! It’s a trap!” Dan told her over the phone.

“I know. I know. We had to find out the hard way. Pierce, he tried to kill us.”

“What?!”

“Listen, Dan, Lucifer’s been shot. He’s losing a lot of blood, and...”

“Right, we’ll call in an ambo.”

Chloe froze. Lucifer had been tended to by paramedics before, but always on site. She was fairly certain that he shouldn’t be seen in all his fallen angelic glory by humans, no matter how freely he expressed his identity.

“No, listen. Pierce’s network—he could have people on the take with the paramedics,” she lied. “He said he was luring us there specifically to kill Lucifer. Dan, please. I can’t—I can’t lose him,” her voice broke on that last phrase. This part was at least true.

“Chloe—“ Dan began.

Then she had an epiphany. “Call Amenadiel,” she said. If anyone could help Lucifer, his brother could, right?

“Chlo, he needs an ambulance.”

“Please, Dan. I’ll call it in, just call Amenadiel and let him know what’s going on.”

“Fine,” Dan agreed.

Chloe sighed in relief as she hung up.

“He’s gone, Detective,” Lucifer said weakly.

Chloe started, then rushed to kneel at his side. 

“Lucifer? Oh my God,” she breathed as warm brown eyes met hers. 

He rolled his shoulders, and groaned. The wings disappeared. He rolled himself over onto his back and gasped.

“Not exactly,” he said, grimacing in pain.

Chloe blinked. Where—where did they go? No. No time for that right now. 

Her training took over. She needed to assess his visible body for injuries. She swiftly unbuttoned his jacket, and pushed it back away from his torso. His white Oxford was pristine apart from a crimson bloom rapidly growing on his left side. She ripped his shirt open.

“If I’d known this was all it would take, I would have gotten shot ages ago,” he quipped through a cough.

She ignored him, assessing the wound. It appeared to have been a clean shot low on his chest. Suddenly his labored breathing made much more sense. The bullet had probably caught his lung. She covered the wound with her hands, applying pressure and blinking back tears.

“What do I do?” she breathed. “Lucifer, tell me, what do I do?” 

“Detective,” he reached up, slowly to cover her hands at his chest, “leave me,” he said. His eyes were gentle and sympathetic, and if he thought for one instant that she was going to leave him here to die...

“Amenadiel’s coming,” she assured him.

His chest rose and fell with difficulty, and he blinked up at her.

“He’s not. He can’t,” Lucifer wheezed. “Detective, if you want to help me,” he squeezed his eyes shut momentarily as his body went rigid in pain, “go. I can’t—I can’t heal properly with you here.”

“What?”

“Chloe,” he pleaded.

She blinked rapidly, and against her better judgment, let go of him. He gasped, and unable to properly catch his breath broke out into a fit of wet coughs. Blood flecked his lips, and beginning to gurgle, he turned his head and spat out more blood.

He was insane if she thought she’d leave him like this. She braced her arm beneath his shoulders and turned him onto his side to aid in clearing his air passages.

“Leave me,” he repeated through clenched teeth. “Get as far away as you can.”

“Lucifer,” she protested through tears.

“Please. Have I ever lied to you?” he wheezed.

She closed her eyes. He was truthful to a fault. Nodding, she stumbled backwards, and ran for the roof access door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been picking at this chapter like a scab, and I need to send it out into the world before I accidentally unravel the rest of the story. 
> 
> Fair warning, I play fast and loose with Lucifer’s abilities in this chapter. I figure, if canon can do it, why not me? 🤣

Chloe took the stairs two at a time, descending as fast as she could manage without losing her footing. Lucifer had pleaded with her to get as far away as she could, and she’d reluctantly obliged.

Lucifer. She couldn’t shake the image of his lips and beard flecked with blood, the sound of his wheezing, coughing, gurgling. A wave of nausea rolled through her. Her palms were sticky with his blood. 

An injury like that could easily be fatal, yet he claimed he’d be fine. He was the Devil, after all. 

No matter his assurances, she needed to make sure someone could be there to help him since she couldn’t. If Amenadiel was out of commission, then who did that leave? There was only one other person Chloe could think to call. She somehow managed to dial without looking down at her phone, or losing velocity as she ran downstairs.

“Decker?” Maze’s voice sounded strained, but she didn’t have time to examine that information.

“Maze, Lucifer’s hurt. He’s been shot. He told me to leave him alone and I—Am I doing the right thing?” she asked, panicked.

“Where are you?” Maze barked.

“I’m not sure. Pierce was shooting at us, and Lucifer...He fl-flew us to safety.”

“Holy shit,” Maze said. “You know.”

“Yeah,” Chloe agreed. “We’re not too far from where we started. I’ll text you the address.”

“Chloe, get as far away from him as you can. Haul ass!” Maze ordered.

“Working on it,” she said hitting the next landing hard. She paused just long enough to send her former roommate the address.

“On my way,” Maze said curtly before hanging up the phone.

Chloe closed her eyes briefly, in relief. Then she leapt back into action again, racing down the stairs. She was out of breath when she finally made it to ground level. The adrenaline had started to wear off, and now her legs felt shaky and made of rubber. 

She sank down, praying that she was far enough away that Lucifer could heal. It still wasn’t clear to her why distance was important. Maybe it was dangerous? Did he explode, like in that British sci-fi show Ella wouldn’t shut up about?

She heard sirens, and closed her eyes. Dan must have called it in. 

How was she going to explain any of this? Even if Lucifer was right and he turned out to be fine, he was on the roof of a completely separate building from where they’d started covered in blood. Not to mention that the stairwell security cameras would have caught her descending, but there would be no record of her in the building before that.

Start simple, she thought. They’d taken fire, then flew—ran away. Yes. Stick to the truth as much as possible. Worry about the finer points later. It’s not like Lucifer wouldn’t immediately report he’d swept her off her feet—literally—and flown her to safety.

The image of him seizing up in pain ricocheted in her brain. She closed her eyes. Please be okay.

Distant gunfire woke her back up to her current reality. Pierce’s men were still at large, and now they’d be on the run from the cops.

She withdrew her sidearm, and stumbled out of the stairwell into an indeterminate lobby. Her eyes swept her surroundings wildly for any semblance of cover. She rushed to the wall opposite her, and flattened herself against it, edging towards the corner to her right. The sound of sirens grew louder in the distance.

She swallowed, mentally preparing to race for the exit when a large hand grasped her shoulder. She jumped.

“Detective!” Lucifer exclaimed. 

“God,” she breathed, clutching her hand to her chest.

“Again, darling. Wrong deity,” he scolded. His eyes were bright and lively, and he wore that trademark mischievous grin.

She searched him. Somehow, he’d managed to clean the blood from his face, and he wore his jacket buttoned to conceal the red bloodstains on his shirt. His hair, slightly messy, was the only thing out of place.

“You’re okay,” she breathed.

He smiled placidly back at her. “I told you, Detective. Get a safe distance away, and I’d be right as rain.”

A soft whimper of a sob escaped her throat. She threw her arms around him, and he let out out a little “Oof” of surprise.

“How? Why?” she demanded, pulling away from him. 

“I’m not entirely sure, myself...” he trailed off.

“You’re the Devil and you don’t know?”

He blinked at her, mouth hanging open for a moment before a slow smile spread over his features. “You believe me.”

“Yeah, I kind of have no choice.”

He shook his head, smile wide. Then he blinked and his expression got serious. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Me? I’m fine. You’re the one that got shot.”

He cocked his head to the side, considering. “Bit of an annoyance, that. But I meant, Detective, are you alright with...me?”

It was her turn to open her mouth without saying anything. Their conversation from a few nights previous came rushing back to her.

“ _Detective, it’s true. The other side of me, it’s bad. Monstrous even.”_

He was physically different from her, what with the wings, true, but she wouldn’t describe him as monstrous. “I—“

Gunfire cut her off. Lucifer flattened them against the wall. She raised her gun, and locked eyes with him. He nodded, and slid back against the wall behind her. The sound abruptly ended as quickly as it had begun followed by a loud scream. Then it was silent.

They heard a bang as the lobby door concealed from their view just around the corner swung open hard enough to hit the wall behind it. Chloe held her breath, and glanced back at Lucifer. His eyes flashed red, and he cut her a small grin. Her breath caught in her throat, and she pushed herself further back against the wall instinctively. 

Okay, so maybe there was more to this whole Devil thing than just super strength and wings.

She shook her head—freak out later—and turned towards the sound of approaching footsteps. She tightened her grip on her gun, and felt Lucifer tense beside her. 

The footsteps paused just beyond their corner. It was now or never. In one swift motion, Chloe turned the corner and swung her service weapon out in front of her.

“LAPD!” she barked.

The person across from her froze, curved blades poised for attack.

“Maze?” she said. She dropped her gun. Maze looked terrible. A thin sheen of sweat coated her body, and her nose was bleeding. 

“Decker, where’s Lucifer?” her newly confirmed demon friend demanded, swiping at the trickle of blood from her nose.

“Easy, Maze!” Lucifer said stepping out from behind Chloe, hands raised in a placating gesture.

“What the hell, Lucifer!” Maze exclaimed. “Decker said you’d been shot.”

“Well, I got better,” he countered. He spun on Chloe. “Why did you call her?” he hissed.

“Because she was the only person I could think of besides Amenadiel who might be able to help!” Chloe cut back.

“After she was done betraying me,” he said, glaring back at Maze.

“Betraying you?” Chloe echoed.

“I told you, I want to go home,” Maze growled, muscles taught, blades raised. 

“And I told you, I’m not ready to go back,” Lucifer raged next to her, fists clenched.

Chloe blanched, heart racing. She was caught between a demon and the Devil. She lost her breath once more, at the thought. 

Except... her newfound knowledge hadn’t actually changed anything about who they were, had it? Maze adored her daughter, and Lucifer had just taken several bullets for her. She knew these people. Trusted them. She forced herself to catch her breath, and holstered her weapon.

“We don’t have time for...whatever this is,” she cut in. “We need to get out of here. Pierce had at least 10 men back there.”

“11,” Maze corrected. Her eyes flashed as she shot Chloe a feral grin.

Lucifer chuckled behind her. “Well done,” he said.

Maze narrowed her eyes at him. “I didn’t do it for you!”

“Seems like you did,” he countered.

“You know what?” Maze started.

“Oh my God, shut up!” Chloe broke in.

Maze relaxed her stance and looked Chloe over. “You’re hot when you take charge, Decker,” she said appreciatively. 

“Don’t I know it,” Lucifer muttered.

Chloe sighed, in annoyed relief. Yep, nothing had changed.

“So, Pierce’s men?” Chloe asked getting back to the problem at hand.

“Taken care of,” Maze confirmed.

“What about Pierce?” Lucifer asked.

“Dead when I got there,” Maze shrugged. “Clean shot to the heart.”

“Oh,” Chloe said quietly. It must have been her bullet, she realized. She’d killed her former fiancé. The Sinnerman, Cain, the first murderer, was dead, and Chloe had taken him down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need to break this up into smaller parts. So, this story will continue eventually as a part of a series. No promises as to when the next story will be out. Some plot points need to change based on my edits to this chapter.
> 
> Thanks for coming along for the ride!

Pierce was dead. Chloe had killed him. It was a one in a million shot—practically literally from the hip— but it had met its mark. 

She’d killed in the line of duty before, but never someone she’d been so close to. An image of his eyes crinkled in a smile flashed across her mind. True, he’d been lying to her for the entirety of their relationship, but he had loved her, at least, she thought he did. Those same eyes, wavering in indecision right before she’d pulled the trigger made her believe that.

“Are you alright, Detective?” Lucifer’s voice was gentle and full of concern as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She’d thought she loved Pierce. She realized later that wasn’t exactly true, but there had been a moment when she’d let her guard down enough to try. She’d almost married him. They’d made love. 

“Detective?” Lucifer’s voice seemed far away.

Her knees wobbled, and she stumbled back. Strong arms encircled her, and then she and Lucifer were sliding to the floor together.

Hot tears spilled from her eyes, but she felt strangely disconnected from the action. Lucifer was holding her to his chest, and she knew he was talking, but she couldn’t focus on his words.

Marcus had trusted her. That last flinch with his weapon proved it. He didn’t think she would shoot. Maybe if she’d waited...

Lucifer tightened his grip around her, and turned his head to rest his cheek against the top of her head. He stroked her back, and she closed her eyes. Pierce had been there to kill Lucifer.

She’d been in an impossible situation, one in which she’d been certain there was no making it out alive. The only hope she’d had was to distract everyone long enough so that Lucifer might escape. She didn’t regret her decision.

“Chloe,” Lucifer breathed into her temple.

She blinked, fighting through the fog of her swirling thoughts and conflicting emotions to hold onto Lucifer’s grounding presence.

“Hm?” she managed. She took a shuddering breath through her nose. Lucifer’s familiar cologne flooded her senses. He was here. He was alive.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Detective,” he soothed against her skin. “He threatened you, and you were defending yourself. You’ve nothing to feel guilty for. Do you hear me?” He sounded almost angry at that last part, but Chloe didn’t have the focus to dissect that. He was wrong. 

“You,” she corrected weakly.

“What?”

“He was threatening you. I killed him to protect you.” But she’d failed, hadn’t she? Lucifer had nearly drowned in his own blood. If he’d been any other man, he would have. She clutched his jacket, and stifled a sob against his shirt.

His arms, which had already been wrapped tightly around her, loosened at her admission.

“I’m sorry,” he said, sounding pained.

Something about his response gave her pause. She shifted in his embrace to look at his face.

“Sorry? For what?” she sniffled.

“I hardly think you would have made the same decision had you known the truth of who I am,” he said with a soft smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“What? No,” she said, swiping at her eyes. “You’re...Lucifer you’re my partner.”

He swallowed, and looked away from her. “Detective, it’s my fault you were even in this situation. Cain, he only came here because of me.”

“Cain,” she breathed. The name was so foreign on her lips. 

Everything about Marcus Pierce had been a lie, even his name. She remembered the way he’d flattered Lucifer when he’d first joined the precinct. Had he planned to kill him all along? Then, he’d killed Charlotte, and tried to frame an innocent man for the murder. He had killed countless others in the guise of the Sinnerman. He’d murdered his own brother. What little guilt and grief she had left turned to hatred.

“He lied to us,” she said, suddenly calm. 

“Yes,” Lucifer confirmed, still not meeting her eyes.

“Lucifer,” she said quietly. She reached out to cup his cheek to turn his face to look at her. Guilt was plain in his eyes, and it made her heartsick. “Please,” she breathed. She leaned up to rest their foreheads together. He closed his eyes, and brought his hand up to stroke her cheek.

“Yeah, well, this is sweet and all, but I’ve got places to be,” Maze said.

Chloe pulled back, startled. She’d forgotten that Maze had even been there.

Lucifer exhaled loudly. “Yet another betrayal to add to your running tally,” he said in annoyance.

Chloe sniffed, and wiped her face. Time to put this aside. They’d need to give their statements, and be processed for evidence. She was exhausted thinking about it. She rose from the floor and offered Lucifer her hand.

Still glaring at Maze, he took it, and stood, before dusting himself off. The rusty stains on his shirt, some still wet and closer to crimson, peaked through as he bent to straighten his suit.

Chloe blanched. “Shit,” she breathed, “I told Dan you were bleeding out. I heard sirens, I think he called it in. What do we do?”

“Well, you know my approach, Detective,” he said breezily, sliding his hands into his pockets.

She rolled her eyes. “That’s great for you, Lucifer, but I don’t think honesty is the right play, here. At least not for me.”

Maze studied them. “Want me to shoot him, again?”

“No!” Chloe and Lucifer shouted in unison.

Maze shrugged. “Just trying to help,” she said, sounding disinterested.

“If I may, Detective,” Lucifer began, shooting Maze a sidelong glance as though he expected her to try anyway, “perhaps selective honesty would better serve us both.”

Chloe pressed her lips together and stared at him. She’d known that he did this, but it was different to hear him admit as much, especially now that she knew his identity.

“We are still going to have that talk, later, about everything you’ve been keeping from me,” she said significantly.

Maze snorted. 

Lucifer glared at her, then cleared his throat. “Of course. Now, as I recall, I was _winged_ trying to protect you. In our haste to get away, I did bleed quite significantly, as the crime scene will show, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as you thought.”

Chloe blinked several times. “You’re such an ass.”

“You’re just mad you’re not nearly as clever with double entendres,” he said through a self-satisfied smirk.

She let out a huff of air. “How did we get to the roof?” she asked, skeptical.

“No cameras will show me on the roof or in the stairwell. You were desperate to get help for me, and in your state of confusion, took your calls up there.”

Everything he said was technically true, the bastard. “A long talk,” Chloe threatened.

His eyes flitted over her briefly. He grinned. “Over dinner?” he pressed.

“You’re seriously picking now to ask me out?” Chloe deadpanned.

“Well, not tonight, Detective. I’d rather like to change, and I’m sure you’ll require rest, but...yes. Have dinner with me.” He smiled, genuine and hopeful.

She studied him. He’d risked his life for her over and over again. He’d been honest with her about his true identity, and even Pierce’s. He was her partner and best friend, and he just happened to be the Devil. 

“Okay,” she said.

“Okay,” he breathed, eyes sparkling merrily.

Maze made a gagging sound.


End file.
